Hej, Scandinavia!
by Emil Steilson
Summary: Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, and Berwald have a band at school. Emil falls in love, Mathais and Lukas are in a happy relationship, and so are Berwald and Tino. What will happen? DenNor, SuFin, Iceland X ?, Human names used, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hei, everyone! Warning: DenNor, SuFIn, Yaoi**

**Norway= Lukas Bondevik**

**Denmark= Mathias Kohler**

**Iceland= Emil Steilson**

**Finland= Tino V.**

**Sweden= Berwald O.**

**-Scandinavia-**

"Hei, guys! Are we still meeting in music room 4 after school?" Mathias Kohler asked his friends. Mathias, a young Dane, was wearing red pants, red button up shirt, a heavy black jacket that had red cuffs, black combat boots, a little black hat, a black tie, and black gloves. Lukas, a young Norwegian, looked over. He was wearing a dull purple-ish blue sailor suit with black gloves, a blue sailor hat, black boots, and a cross shaped hair pin. His little brother, Emil, a young Icelander, was wearing brown pants, brown jacket, a white button up shirt, white gloves, and a white ribbon around his neck. Tino, a young Finn, looked up. He was wearing light blue Finnish military uniform type outfit with brown boots, a silver cross around his neck, and a white burra. Berwald, a young Swede, looked up as well. He was wearing a dark blue Swedish military uniform type outfit with black gloves and black combat boots.

"Of course we are!" Tino said. They always meet up in music room 4 after school to practice. They had a band called 'Scandinavia'. Tino played the keyboard, Berwald played the drums, Lukas played the bass guitar, Mathias was the lead singer and played the lead guitar, and Emil played the triangle.

Lukas nodded. "Since when have we not met up in music room 4?" Asked Emil as he looked over his note from History, he had a test after lunch. "We haven't." Answered Mathias, he was eating. Berwald and Tino went back to their conversation.

**-Scandinavia-**

Lukas was walking to music room 4. Everyone was already there when he arrived. He would have been there earlier if his class wasn't all the way across the school. Tino was standing at his instrument. It had the Finnish flag on it. Berwald was sitting at his own instrument that had the Swedish flag on it. Emil was standing beside Tino as the Finn tried to teach him how to play. Mathias was gently strumming a tune to go with the song Tino was playing. His guitar had the Danish flag on it. Berwald as playing a small beat to give Tino and Mathias a sound to go by. Lukas walked over to his case and opened it. His guitar had the Norwegian flag on it.

"Yo, Norge, what took you so long?" Asked Mathias as he stopped playing, Tino and Berwald also stopped playing as Lukas walked over to where the where, while tuning his bass guitar.

**-Scandinavia-**

**Pleas review. This will be a multie chapter. If you have an idea for who Iceland can fall in love with please tell me, but it needs to be yaoi and I don't want Hong Kong, so if you have an idea please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei, this is the next chapter! Warnings: DenNor, SuFin, some PruCan, Yaoi**

**-Scandinavia-**

"I would have been here sooner if my class wasn't all the way on the other side of the school." Lukas said. "It hasn't token you that long before." Tino said. "The teacher held us up because Gilbert did something stupid." The Norwegian said. "What did he do?" Tino asked. He was all for new gossip. "He kissed Matthew during class." Lukas answered. Tino and Emil gasped.

"Did it really?" Mathias asked shocked. "Ja, it happened alright." Lukas said. Gilbert normally did stupid stuff, but never something this stupid. "That's different for him." Mathias said. Lukas strummed a small tune. Emil looked over and smiled softly. He hoped that he would also find true love.

**-Scandinavia-**

Lukas began to play a small tone called 'Kellybeg jig'. He then began to play a Norwegian song he remembered from back when he lived in Oslo. Emil smiled softly. They had finished practicing and where now just sitting around talking. "Hei, Emil!" Mathias called. Emil looked over to Mathias. "Ja, what is it Mathias?" The Icelandic boy asked. Emil was the youngest in their group. He was 16 (He looked 13), Tino was 17, Lukas was 18, Mathias was 20, and Berwald was 21. They were the all one year apart. Lukas kept strumming the same Norwegian tune. "Have you found that specil someone yet?" Asked the Dane. "Not I haven't…" The Young Icelander replied. "You'll find him or her one day Icey." Mathias said.

Lukas began to play 'Norwegian wood'. It wasn't his favorite song, but he still played it. "It's getting late we should be going home." Lukas said as he stopped playing. Tino and Berwald nodded. "Hey, Lukas do you want to come to my house?" Mathias asked his boyfriend of two years. "Sure I don't have anything better to do. Will you be okay by yourself Emil?" Lukas asked. "Ja, don't worry about me." Emil said.

**-Scandinavia-**

**Please review! I would still need ideas for who Iceland should date. Remember that it need to be a yaoi! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have picked out a pairing for Iceland so there is no need for any more ideas. Thank you ****Nordics4life**** for your help! Okay there is nothing really sexual in this story. I don't write stuff like that. I do write kissing scenes and stuff like that. Warnings: DenNor, SuFin, ****Yaoi****, make-out scene**

**-Scandinavia-**

**-DenNor-**

Lukas giggled as Mathias gave his neck butterfly kisses. "M-Matt!" Lukas moaned. Mathias smirked and kissed Lukas's lips. Lukas panted as Mathias began to kiss his neck again. Mathias fiddled with the buttons of Lukas's shirt, while Lukas was fiddling with his shirts buttons. When they managed to get each other's shirts off Mathias pushed Lukas down on to his bed. Then thing started to get interesting.

**-SuFin-**

Berwald smiled down at the small Finn that was under him. Tino decided to change things up a little. Tino smirked as he managed to turn them so Berwald was on the bottom and he was on the top. Berwald was a little shocked, but let the Finnish man take control. It happed be for so he wasn't too worried about it. They already had their shirts off so that wasn't in the way.

**-Iceland-**

Emil walked into library. He had decided that since everyone else was with their loves he would go the library. He grabbed a book on Icelandic history and sat down at a window seat. Emil loved stuff about his nation and loved to learn new stuff. "Hello, Emil." Came a thickly Russia accented voice. "Hello, Ivan, what are you doing here?" The young Iceland asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to hide from my sisters.

Emil looked over to the Russian man who sat down at the table closest to him.

"Why aren't you with your friends and brother?

"They're probably doing something that's not something I want to know about."

"Are you dating some one?"

"Nei, What about you?"

"Nyet, No one want to date me. They say that I'm scary."

"You aren't that bad. Hei, Why don't you come to our house for a while. You can stay the night. If you want…" Emil said a soft smile on his face. Ivan smiled his child smile and walked over to him. "Sure, I would love that." Ivan replied.

**-DenNor-**

Lukas panted as he and Mathias cuddled together after having a great amount of fun. "That was the best yet." Mathias said. "Ja, it was wasn't it Matt?" Lukas replied. "What do you think?!" Mathias asked feeling tired, but knowing Lukas was more tired than him. "Do you think Emil is okay?" Lukas asked. "Of course he is. He has been by himself before." Mathias replied.

**-SuFin-**

Berwald smiled. He was panting lightly. Tino panted heavily from their activity. Tino purred lightly as Berwald rested his head on Tino's chest. They had great fun.

**-Russia and Iceland-**

The two males where watching a sappy love story that was also a horror movie. It was quiet cheesy actually. Emil was lost and didn't understand. Ivan laughed at the parts where someone got killed, while Emil berried his head in Ivan's chest. Ivan tried to comfort the boy after the movie finished.

**-Scandinavia-**

**Okay so that was the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
